


Tick Tock

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Volcano (화산) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Nothing angsty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not beta'd we die like cql casts, stan day6's new album, stay safe everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: The clock ticking near him is somehow a tad bit too loud for him, irritating San and something about it making him feel more alone than usual. He hates that sound whenever he's not with Seonghwa.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Volcano (화산) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> sanhwa made me too soft for my own good till the point im gonna sob again uwu

San groans tiredly, turning his head upwards to the ceiling above him and his blurry eyes slightly stings from the light that peek through the gaps of the curtain in the room. His hair spreads out like a fiery halo from the light behind him and he looks over at his sleeping lover’s face, undisturbed and ethereal as he always is; his skin glows prettily on his sharp features and his dark, thick eyelashes rests on his skin. He softly pressed his lips on Seonghwa’s soft ones, smiling as a wave of warmth washes throughout his body and he never felt bored a single moment with kissing Seonghwa.

He hisses quietly when the room gets a tad bit too bright and he lifts his hand to cover his vision and his eyes caught a gleam at the corner of his eyes.

_"Till death do us part."_

Seonghwa’s voice rings at the back of San’s mind as he looks at his raised hand, the silver ring that binds him and his lover twinkling from the sunlight. He blushes quietly, half happy and half bashful still at the thought of them actually married, even though it’s been a month. It feels like a fever dream, he couldn’t believe he’s married to the most perfect man ever to exist and stay by his side as his best friend, his love, partner for life, his husband.

He blinks sleepily, refuses to break away from the arms hugging so tight around him yet he has to, it’s an hour and a half before Seonghwa leaves for work and he has to wake up, make breakfast (it’s his turn today). He also has to supervise a small café nearby that he invested in out of his interest in being a barista during his university years, even though he's supposed to have an off day but he doesn't know how to sit still (What Seonghwa said). 

He crawls out of the bed, stretching like a cat for a few moments and walks outside after closing the bedroom door quietly. He steps into the kitchen and starts to prepare to cook two people's breakfast. 

San swings his legs while sitting on a stool, his elbows propped up on their small dinner table that Seonghwa assembled himself, scrolling through his online social feed. Giggling and cooing at the content he came across with as he waited for the older one to finish up his shower. The clock ticking near him is somehow a tad bit too loud for him, irritating San and something about it making him feel more alone than usual. He hates that sound whenever he's not with Seonghwa. 

"Morning, sweetheart" San flinches and let out a loud squeak, feeling arms wrapping around his body, his back meeting firm muscles and heat with Seonghwa's familiar scent wafted into his nose. 

He heard a chuckle from the top of his head, warm breath hitting his scalp. "I'm sorry I startled you but I couldn't help it, you're so cute" Seonghwa pressed a kiss on his flustered, husband's cheek, before pulling a chair to sit beside him and picking up the utensils to start eating.

"You're always teasing me, it's not fun at all!" San pouted, his bottom lip jutting out and the latter pecks them softly, ruffling his bed hair to a chaotic one--and afterwards continued to eat as if nothing happened, leaving San who's now more embarrassed and fidgety than earlier, murmuring complaints under his breath. 

They converse in soft manner about their works and things they did, as their shoulders bumped with each other and the ticking sound that was filling and echoing in the room is buried underneath with their quiet laughters and talks bouncing off the walls.

* * *

San headed to the entrance door, after wiping his hands clean from putting the clean dishes that his husband washed on the rack for it to dry. He choked on his breath as he sees his husband--too dashing and handsome for his own good whenever he's in he's dressed up for work or anything (It's a natural talent of him, really), putting on dark blue blazer over his white shirt that's tucked in his matching dress pants. 

San feels his cheeks heating up, almost tripping his steps over nothing and catching his husband's attention. "Are you alright?" Seonghwa stretches one of his hands towards him for aid but San shakes his head, nervously chuckling out of embarrassment before replying and threading his fingers with the others'. "N-No, I'm fine" 

"Alright, I'm off now. Take care of yourself and _don't_ forget to rest. It's been a hectic week for you" Seonghwa cradles his lover's plump cheek with one hand and smiles that radiates warmth of a welcoming hug. San nodded--suddenly widening his eyes slightly out of realisation when he saw his husband's leaving figure, grabbing his arm to stop him.

Seonghwa looks at him in confusion, blinking for a few times at the other in a surprised manner. "You forgot something! Can't believe you're only a year older than me" San said teasingly, his hand scrambling in the pocket in his sweatpants, trying to fish out car key since he was the last one to use their car yesterday and his house keys (because his husband always brings his old keys along instead). 

"Here--" He looks up and gasp slightly when he feels his cheeks are cradled, and shuts his eyes in reflex when the older's face closing in--feeling the familiar cushion-soft lips, tasting Seonghwa's favourite strawberry flavoured lip balm and San feels sparks all over his body when the latter teasingly licks his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I-I was talking about th-the um--the k-keys u-uh but th-thank you...?" San stuttered out bashfully, his cheeks getting hotter than before as he handed over the said keys to him and his eyes looking everywhere but his beautiful husband that's in front of him. 

Seonghwa laughs, the loud kind; where his eyes turned crescents, his nose crinkled up adorably and his eyebrows meet in the middle with one of his hands flying towards his face to cover his mouth as his voice goes a pitch higher. San adores that greatly and he knew if only he didn't cover half of his face, he would be _sure_ that the sun would lose its job. 

"Why are you thanking me for a kiss? You're _so_ cute" His laugh dissipates as his thumbs gently stroking San's dimples and his beet red cheeks, cooing inwardly how he's so cute that it's illegal. He peppers kisses all over his blushing husband's face, eliciting giggles from the latter and he feels his arms snaked around him to pull him closer. 

"I'll take the keys now and leave, stop being so cute or I would skip my work today, sweetheart" Seonghwa gently pulled away from his beloved's hug and gave him a last kiss on the forehead, smirking at the younger's face in utter shock with slightly agape mouth.

"S-Stop teasing!"

"I didn't say anything bad? What were you thinking--"

"A-Anyways, good luck at work!"

San smiles wider than ever, if possible his dimples are getting deeper and waves his hand as a goodbye to Seonghwa.

He sighs when the doors closed and the footsteps disappear in the hallway, and the clock ticking louder now that he's alone. _Ah,_ San truly hates the ticking sound when Seonghwa isn't here with him. It's only exciting for him when it's nearing his husband's time coming home so they could cuddle and talk again till the ticking sound is gone. 

But, until then, he walks towards their shared bedroom to get ready to go outside so he could busy himself till he's meeting with his lover again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu or sumn @thoseoldhotguys !<3


End file.
